Yin Yang Yo!(Future Seasons)
If Yin Yang Yo! WAS planned to have a couple more seasons, it will distributed by Disney-ABC Domestic Television, and it wil air on the Disney XD in Fall 2014. Ideas for episodes will be either from Yin Yang Yo! X or they are origial ideas. *FAIR WARNING: If this idea works, Yin Yang Yo! X, Yin Yang Yo! XD, and Yin Yang Yo!: Marvel Quest may not work. PLOT: Season 3: Season 3 kicks off after the events of Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie. A few days after their adventures in the live-action human world, Yin, Yang, and their newfound father Master Yo reassemble the WooFoo Army to continue their epic struggle against evil. New things happen like Lena's relationship with Yang, appearances of new foes like Bakermuff and Hal Van Siego, Melodia joining the WooFoo Army, Yuck trying to be good but fails, and a new student named Jack(a human from the animated human world.) Also, villains like Eradicus, Ferocitus, and even Kevin Irons will make their anticipated return. Season 4: More craziness and epic action are in store in Season 4. We encounter new happenings like a mysterious woman who may be Master Yo's wife, an evil ninja assassin of darkness, Yin and Yang FINALLY turning 12, Dr. Amerutto making a return as well, a new Night Master on the way, an upcoming war between Carl and Brother Herman, Yuck splitting into both sides of good and evil, Yuck's good side(named Hunk) becoming Yin's second boyfriend, and our final confrontation with Mastermind and his master plan. Season 5:(Night Clash): The last season of the series, as well as its first sequel season. The Night Mistress is the season's main antagonist. When Lena is seemingly dead, the devastated WooFoo Warriors must learn to cope and continue their war against darkness. Discovering that Lena is still alive, our heroes journey out to find Lena and defeat the Night Mistress once and for all. At the end, we discover that Honey Bunny is Master Yo's wife, as well as Yin's and Yang's mom. When the four are finally united, Yo and Honey Bunny have a baby to the family. EPISODES: Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 VOICE CAST: *New voice actors will replace the old voice actors Matt Hill-Yang, Yuck, Fang Lacey Charbet-Yin, Fin, Agent 10 Kevin Michael Richardson-Master Yo, Bozo Jason Marsden-Jack Corey Burton-Carl Spike Spencer-Brother Herman Grey DeLisle-Honey Bunny Kath Souice-Ella Mental Fred Tatasciore-Ferocitus Vanessa Marshall-Night Mistress John Kassir-Mastermind Yuri Lowenthal-Hal Van Siego, Hunk, Kevin Irons John DiMaggio-Bakermuff Dan Castellaneta-Smedley Crystal Scales-Lena Rob Paulsen-Roger Jr., Rubber Chucky Matt Stone-Dave Tom Kenny-Coop, Fr-Ped, Atom Candi Milo-Saranoia Tara Strong-Mindy, Smoke Jess Harnell-Mirrors Frank Welker-Dr. Amerutto, Kenta, Agent 6, Agent 2, Special Vocal Effects Peter Cullen-Biker X Bumper Robinson-Boogeyman Maurice LaMarche-Zarnot Mark Hamill-Blade Bill Engvall-Jobeaux Gregg Berger-Narrator Lauren Tom-Melodia Daran Norris-Eradicus Jeff Bennett-Indestruto-Bob ADDITIONAL VOICES: Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Michael Bell Jeff Bennett Gregg Berger Cree Summer Corey Burton Peter Cullen Jim Cummings Grey DeLisle John DiMaggio Bill Farmer Jess Harnell David Kaye Tom Kenny Maurice LaMarche Nolan North Eric Loomis Yuri Lowenthal Alan Oppenheimer Rob Paulsen Kevin Michael Richardson Bumper Robinson Neil Ross Kath Soucie Tara Strong Fred Tatasciore Frank Welker Billy West Dave Wittenberg PRODUCTION CREW: Executive Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell Line Producers: George Elliot, Natasha Kopp Producers: Christian Jacobs, Scott Schultz, Brian Minchin Directors: Dick Sebast, Vinton Hueck, Frank Paur, John Fountain, Howy Parkins Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music By: Mike Tavera and Noam Kaniel (theme song performed by Kyle Massey) Animation Provided By: Elliot Animation, Toei Animation Production Companies: Disney Television Animation Distributor: Disney-ABC Domestic Television ANIMATION SERVICES: *Animation provided by Elliot Animation, and Toei Animation (for more quality) ENGLISH OPENINGS AND ENDINGS: Season 3 and 4 Opening: "Yin Yang Yo!" Theme Song by Kyle Massey Season 3 and 4 Ending: "Yin Yang Yo!" Theme Song instrumental Season 5 Opening: ??? by ??? Season 5 Ending: ??? by ??? TOY LINE: See Yin Yang Yo! (toy line) CHANNELS: *Disney XD(USA, Latin America, Japan, Canada, Poland) *Teletoon(Canada) RATINGS: *TV-Y7-FV(USA) * RECEPTION: TBA Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Reboot Category:Disney XD Shows